Eternal
by IceMaidenOfLegend
Summary: "If an entire lifetime was an instant, and we're together for an instant in this life, that's still an entire lifetime." 风晴雪. An eternal cycle of remembering. An eternal cycle of reliving the past.


Eternal

The long days were filled with dread. Cornelia remained in her room despite her friends and family worrying. Her mother often left food at the door that stopped them from worrying too much. Unfortunately, Cornelia had only taken the plates and refused to eat.

It was on her tenth day that she finally gained some clarity.

Cornelia tore her eyes from the view of the sky. The endless blue was somewhat comforting. She stood and drew the curtains closed. Her heart ached from her actions but she had already decided. She turned her attention to the small vanity on the other side of her room.

She sat on the stool and gazed at her own reflection for a while. Her tired eyes would often play tricks on her. The angle of the light falling on the glass could look like so much more. She sighed and pulled a black notebook from one of the drawers. She had been lying to herself for too long.

She opened the notebook. The first page was scribbled on messily. She didn't know what to do with it and knew how much her mother wanted her to. The next few pages were more detailed doodles. The pages beyond that included small notes. When the drawings flourished into something worth looking at she paused.

The pages beyond that were heart-breaking. She had poured her soul and innermost thoughts into the pages. At one time she used to look at those pages daily. Now they were filled with far too much sorrow. However, she forced herself to look at each word. She knew them all by heart but she forced herself to memorise them.

Each word was filled with longing. She had been too naïve. She wanted too much and thought too little. That was why she remained in her room. Eventually those pages reached their conclusion. The next pages were worse. They were filled with the happiness that she lost.

She continued on, memorising all that she could. When those pages ended there was nothing but white silence. Many pages were ripped but there were enough for what she wanted. She grabbed a pencil and began to write. As she did so she knew that the notebook's use was finally reaching its end. It had served her well from the tender age of six to her present day age of nineteen.

She almost regretted her misuse of it.

* * *

A bright light burst into Cornelia's room. Elyon and Caleb entered the small, dark room. Another portal opened beside them. This time it was the Guardian's. The moment they laid eyes on Elyon and Caleb they fell silent. A great tension hung in the air.

"What's wrong?" Elyon enquired nervously.

"Why are you here?" Irma averted her eyes.

"Cornelia was supposed to meet us a week or two ago. She didn't come. My schedule was really busy but there's finally been some time for myself," she frowned. "Has something happened?"

The mirror on the vanity smashed into a million pieces. The glass shards stabbed the notebook. Will ran over and retrieved it. She opened it cautiously. A bookmark covered in a flaky red-brown colouring fell. Her eyes widened.

"Guys!" she called, panic rising in her chest.

_Day 10._

_I didn't think that I would see the sky today. I enjoy the beauty that it held. It isn't as beautiful now though. One less person to ever see it is bound to make it sad. Of course, it probably isn't sad. Why would it be sad?_

_It's too happy that it isn't me._

_I'm alright though. I haven't been hungry lately. My mum keeps bringing me food. Why does she do that? She used to talk about starving children in other countries. I don't understand why she'd waste food on me. I thought I made it clear that I wasn't hungry?_

_Maybe I needed to tell her a few more times. She can be so stupid. It really annoys me when she's like that. She isn't the most stupid though._

_My Guardians are._

_They really believe that I've been grounded? I would have moved out of here if mum dared. Taranee always boasted that she's so smart but she didn't even have a clue. She didn't know at all. She didn't know __**anything**__**!**_

_No one knows anything. They're not inside my head. They don't know what I'm thinking or what I'm feeling…_

_My heart isn't understood_

_My heart is alone_

_Why is it alone?_

…

_Is it because I wasn't good enough anymore; simply a child?_

"She's talking about us…" Elyon whispered.

Her hands raced to cover her mouth. She turned to Caleb with tear filled eyes. Questions burned on her tongue but they wouldn't emerge. She sobbed and choked. He embraced her tightly.

A door knob turned with a _click_. The sound of a light being turned off rang out. The bathroom door opened. Cornelia walked past them. She acted as though they weren't there.

"Cornelia!" Caleb grabbed her shoulder.

She paused. The feeling of his hand was instantly recognisable. She turned slowly. Her head rose so she could look into his eyes. The sight frightened him. Her eyes were without emotion. She glanced over everyone who was present before looking back at him. She pushed his hand away and threw the door open to reveal a startled Lillian.

"Mum won't be happy that you had friends over for so long," she chided. "especially since there's a _boy_ here."

Cornelia dropped down onto her knee. She pulled her sister close and whispered in her ear. Lillian's expression changed immediately. She nodded and ran away.

Cornelia rose to her feet. She too began to leave but stopped when she reached the door. She half-turned and settled her gaze on Caleb once more.

"Please don't allow me to ruin your day," the door swung closed behind her.

**Author's Note: I wanted this to be an incredibly sad story that ended in death… Oh, well, I suppose I've been getting that enough with one death every thousand words. Anyway, this will be a story with chapters. The chapters just won't be here. So I thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed my work. I apologise if you were unhappy with my story.**

**Part of the Revival Collection.**


End file.
